Thalia's Story
by Lovely Lady Moon
Summary: Ever wonder what happened before Percy found out he was a demigod? Ever wonder how Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth all met? Or more importantly, Thalia and Luke? This is their story. Well, Thalia's Story. Rated T for Violence and possible swearing ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this FanFic is an idea I've had for a while (ha! I've had a lot of these lately! They just haven't gotten published, and probably never will!) About Thalia's story! Her story has gone untold for too long now! So, there will be some things that you say: "OMG! That's wrong! GROWL!" And then you flame/attack me. O.o Just keep in mind, no one knows Thalia's story, that's why I'm writing it. Only the epilogue will be in No POV the rest will be all THALIA!**

Epilogue (No POV)

She was running, running far away, as far as she could get from that abusive woman who she had once called her mother. She had hated the beatings, the scares, and the reminders that it was supposedly her fault her father left them and her brother was gone. She crossed a streetlight, and pushed her waist-length, black hair out of her face. She sat on a bench and took her heavy backpack off her back. She had everything she could possibly think of before she left; canned food, extra clothes, blankets, and winter jacket. Her electric blue eyes scanned the park, and she looked up at the full moon, thankful for it's light.

Her black combat boots were already muddy. She had stolen them from her mother's closet. Why her mother had them in the first place, she didn't know. They were a little big on her, but she didn't care, they were hers now, she could grow into them.

A man walked by the bench. He glanced at her, and then kept walking. She kept her eyes on her boots; she knew looking at others would give her away. The young girl let out a breath when he turned the corner. Though she was only nine, she had seen some very odd things when she went to school (if her mother was sober enough to drive her there) like a snake woman who taught her math, and once called her, what was it? Daughter of Zeus. That was it, daughter of Zeus. Shivering she crossed her arms over her black V- neck shirt. She had tried to pick something warm, since it was October already, but there was no way she was going back now. Her mom was just going to get wasted; she probably wouldn't even notice her missing daughter for a long time. By that time, her daughter would be far, far away.

The lone girl stared are her reflection in the muddy puddle, light only by the flickering streetlight and the full moon. Her long black hair came to her waist, and her electric blue eyes seemed to glow when the light hit them. She was quite pale too, with a few bruises and scars on her arms and face. Realization hit her when she thought of the fact that people would know what she looked like. The old lady who lived next door, she would probably report her absence to the Police. Then she would be with her mother again, or maybe become a foster child. She grimaced at the thought of either.

Picking up her backpack and tightening the strings on her too-big black combat boots, she started to run. Where she was running? She had no idea, all she knew, was she wanted to run. Run far, far away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Two (or more, depends on how long I can avoid my history homework) chapters in ONE day! Hehe, what a record ;) I realized I need one of these lil' fellas ;)

Disclaimer: "I don't own PJO. Deal with it."

Thalia POV(And so it shall be for the rest of the story, or maybe not :P)

I was doing pretty well, or so I thought, when I reached the subways station about three hours from my mother's house. Gah! I need a new name for her… hmm. Oh well, I'll get to that later! Right now, I have something to focus on. Not looking like a runaway kid who's trying to steal a subway ticket. Yeah, that's going to be a little harder than I thought.

After trying for 45 minutes, I decided to wait on one of the benches for someone to drop their ticket. I sat by some guy, he looked about eleven. He was wearing an old beat up coat. He had really bright blue eyes, slightly pointed ears, a slightly mischievous look, and messy blonde hair. I would never, ever, admit, but he looked really handsome, for an eleven year old. I guess.

Anyways, he was doing the same thing I was. Watching ever person who bought a subway ticket with a hungry look. Then I realized he was alone. Why on Earth would any kid sit alone and look at peoples' subway tickets? The same reason why. He had to be running away! Well, no, maybe I was just wanting-

Whoa! Thalia! Self! Me! Old lady at four o' clock, dropped ticket. GRAB IT WOMAN!

My inner self yelled at me and shook me out of my thoughts. My ADHD kicked in and my hand shot out and before the old lady could even realize it, I had snatched her ticket, and sat (somehow, don't ask me how, I have no idea how) in the exact same position. The old lady looked around for her ticket. As she did this, I pulled a book out of my backpack to hide my face. I heard her shuffling around. I wanted so badly to give the ticket back, but I knew I needed to get out of the station. Now. I could feel it in my veins. I kept my book firmly up and pretended to be intensely reading it. I heard her ask the blonde guy next to me if he had scene her ticket. I really, really hoped he wouldn't rat me out. I couldn't have this happen! I needed that ticket.

I moved the book ever so slightly, and gave the blue-eyed boy a pleading look, without the elderly woman seeing the ticket.

He faced her, and said, "No ma'am, I'm afraid I haven't seen it. I know the man who cleans the floor just came by, he might have swept it up."

He had a really convincing voice, and to help matters, the actual sweeping guy was a little ways away. The old lady thanked him and shuffled over to the guy.

A grin spread on to the boy's face as her turned toward me.

"That old lady must have been really blind, because you're book is upside-down."

I blushed crimson.

"Um… thanks…" I stuttered.

"You know, you're really fast at that. Stealing that is."

I blushed even more; I probably looked like a giant tomato.

"Oh, thanks."

He started to say something else, but then paused and took something out of his pocket. A pen, a ballpoint pen. He threw it in front of a middle-aged woman talking on a cell-phone, and as he reached for his pen, they collided, causing a minor tausle of her cell phone and bag. After apologizing and grabbing his pen, and then handing the woman her bag back, he went back and sat by me.

"What was that about?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

Then, a wide grin spread on his face, even wider that the one before. He uncurled his hand that was over the pen, and had a subway ticket there too.

I gapped at his hand.

"How did you…?" I trailed off.

"I've been doing this for a while."

"Oh. That's… nice. I've been doing this for," I glanced at the clock. "Five hours."

He looked slightly surprised.

"Hey, you're pretty good for five hours!"

We laughed. I don't even remember why it was so funny. I guess it was just the conversation in general; the oddity of the subject, along with the fact that we talked about it like most people do the weather.

"Well, where are you off too?" I asked him, referring to the ticket he had snatched.

"Ah, I'm off to Clearview" I looked at my ticket, then smiled slightly and looked up at him.

"Looks like that's where I'm off to, too." We both smiled.

"Well, I guess since we're going to the same place, I'd better introduce myself. I'm Luke, Luke Castellan."

He held out his hand. I shook it, saying, "And I'm Thalia, Thalia Grace."

And for the first time, I didn't say my last name with disgust.

Luke and I rode to Clearview, and then we stayed overnight and were able to get two tickets from where someone had ignorantly left them on a bench. From there we caught a few more rides, stayed on street benches, and eventually ended up in Washington DC. There we found a really cheap hotel to stay at, and I used the money I had been saving to stay somewhere, combined with some that Luke pitched in to get a room. The clerk didn't seem to realize that we were kids, or maybe he didn't care. We sat our backpacks on the small table, and I had an urge to open the curtains. I opened them and looked out onto the street. The sun was setting on the other side of the hotel, and the view was only an alleyway with a few dead pigeons, and we were on the fourth floor, which disturbed my height problem, but at least I had made it this far. Luke had sat on the couch and turned on the news.

"And I woman in WestPoint, New Jersey has reported her neighbor's missing child. The old woman claims her neighbor often yelled at her child, and had heard her beating the girl too. She said she was about to report it, when she noticed for about a week that there were no sounds from the girl. She visited her neighbor, and found that she was drunk, and there was no sign of the young girl anywhere. Now she is very worried about the where-abouts of nine-year-old Thalia Grace-" With is I viciously turned the news channel, and it's stupid plastic-surgeried news lady.

Luke stared at me. He stood up and hugged me. Unknowingly, I had been crying. Luke patted my back soothingly, and told me it would be ok. After a few minutes of this, I stopped crying and went to my backpack. I took out a Swiss army knife that I had taken from my mother.

"Thalia, um… I really don't think you should-"

In one fluid movement, I took out the sharpest blade, grabbed my hair, and cut it it right below my chin. The long locks of wavy black hair fell to the floor, and Luke and I stared at them. Then Luke walked up to me, closed the knife, and then took my chin in his hand.

"I like your hair better this way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's your kinda-sorta-super-late update! Merry Christmas to all!**

**A SUPER HUGE thank you to meeeethegr8, who has a link on her profile for the FREE Ebook of SoN. She saved my broke little life. Now I can totally use all my money to buy pasta :) and I finished to book!**

**Oh, by the way, I couldn't find any not-very-major monsters, so I added some Harpies, because they are the threat for curfew at camp… and then I read about Ella, so now I feel really bad...**

After staying at the hotel for 3 days, we had stuffed numerous amounts of the free breakfast buffet foods in Luke's bag, and stuffed everything else in mine. As we were about to leave, Luke asked my something.

"Thalia, do you have ADHD, or Dyslexia?"

I froze; it was an odd question, I mean really! Who asks that? But, regardless, I answered.

"Yes, I do… why?" He seemed to perk up at this.

"Have you ever seen anything… strange? Like something no one else seems to see, but you do?"

My first thought was no. But then, I thought of the snake woman, the one who was my math teacher, and called me Daughter of Zeus.

"Yeah, my math teacher, she was a snake woman," I said slowly, and he seemed to be smiling. "She called me a daughter of Zeus, what ever that means-"

Luke's eyes had gone wide, and he dragged me out of the hotel room, and into the elevator, and he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Thalia, have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?"

"Yes, I have, Zeus, Demeter, Hades, Hermes-"

He pressed a finger to my mouth. The elevator doors opened and I was still pressed against the elevator with Luke's finger to my lips. It was kind of, well really, awkward. He took his finger off and we walked out of the hotel.

"Thalia, the Greek Gods, they are real. One of them is your parent, just like one is mine." I cocked an eyebrow, it couldn't be a joke, I was good at reading people's thoughts from their facial expressions, and Luke was dead serious.

"So, they're all real?" He nodded.

"Why can't I say the names though, I mean it's not like the Hyd-"

He shushed me with a hand over my entire mouth, and then gave me a grave look.

"It's all real Thalia, and saying the names, it attracts monsters, like the one you mentioned. They like to eat half-bloods, or demigods like us."

Luke then took his hand off my mouth. We were going down toward the subway station again.

"So, who's your parent, that's a god or goddess?"

"Hermes."

I smiled at him. It made since, how else would he have been able to steal so well?

"So, whose daughter am I?"

His facial expression faltered for a second, and he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not sure yet…"

And with that, sat on the bench by the subway station, where I bombarded Luke with all kinds of questions.

~Lovely Chapter Break~

After I had asked Luke everything there was to ask we were on a train to Kansas. The endless fields and tall grasses were wonderful, such a nice break from the city. We had been traveling for two weeks until we got here. By now our supplies were very few, and we were both exhausted.

I looked over to Luke, who was sleeping on the chair beside me. A few minutes before he was reading a pamphlet the train conductor had given us. It lay lightly crumpled on his lap.

I picked up my backpack and pulled out a sandwich. While I ate it I stared out the train window. There were birds flying high above our train, through the clouds, and swooping down to pick something out of the fields.

Ever since I was a little girl, I have always wanted to be a bird. To just fly away from my troubles… never look back, just keep flying farther and farther away until-

"Thalia! Thalia, wake up!"

Luke was shaking me, the train had stopped, but… wait, wasn't it a four hour ride… I couldn't have slept for-

"Thalia, there's monsters! Two harpies!"

That got me up faster than a brew of Starbucks' blackest coffee.

"Harpies?"

"Yes, two, come on, we have to get off this train, now!"

I grabbed my backpack while Luke snatched his up and stuffed some of the complementary chip bags in it. I heard the cackles of the two harpies outside the compartment door.

"Oh, Cera, I smell a daughter of Zeus!" One screeched.

"Aw… Zena, those always taste so…fried!" The "Cera" harpie huffed.

Fried? Luke's not- wait daughter of Zeus? Luke is a guy! So, that has to be me! I'll think on that later, I thought, realizing we couldn't just walk out the door.

"Luke how are we going to get out?"

"I'm… getting to that part…"

We both frantically searched around the train compartment for some escape plan when Luke saw it. The ladder. I had pointed it out when we had first entered to compartment, because we could only afford one of the caboose compartments. It was a ladder and a small door to the roof of the train. He nodded to me and I climbed up and unlatched the top of the door.

"No Cera, Poseidon's kids taste to salty, it's the Zeus kids that taste good. Like fried chicken!"

"Oh… fried chicken, good taste for a demigod. Come on, let's eat!"

The compartment door bulged a bit as the two Harpies tried to open it. I didn't look back as I got on the roof of the train, with Luke right behind me. He slowly closed the door.

The train was going faster than I thought, now that we were outside. Wind whipped our hair and clothes around as we tried to maintain balance.

"We're going to have to jump!" Luke shouted over the noise of the train, while pointing to the small trap door we had come through.

Then the door swung open. And out flew the Harpies.


End file.
